


Two Lies And A Truth

by CMCS1520



Series: Kumajirou's Adventures [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumajiro’s looks on as the nations play a silly game....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lies And A Truth

##### JUNE 14, 2011

Kumajiro opened his eyes to see Canada preparing breakfast across the room from where he was in a small kitchen. Kumajiro took a step before realizing he was on a couch and he fell onto the floor with a thump. Kumajiro got up quickly to the sound of laughter and he shook himself awake. Kumajiro gazed around the living room which was attached to the kitchen and stairs that lead to the floor above them. There were several Canadian themed objects scattered around the room but there were also a few old photographs and paintings hung upon the walls. Kumajiro avoided a wooden coffee table as he walked over to Canada who wore a worn out grin. Canada bent down and rubbed Kumajiro on the back softly. Kumajiro took tentative steps toward a dining table and climbed onto a tall chair. Canada placed a plate of pancakes in the center of the table and placed a bowl of fresh tuna in front of the polar bear. Canada took a seat next to Kumajiro and placed two pancakes on a red plate. He turned to Kumajiro and smiled sweetly. Kumajiro noticed that Canada had already gotten dressed in his red sweater and khakis instead of staying in his pjs which was usually the case in the morning. _“You want some maple syrup on those, Kuma?”_ Canada asked happily while placing a cup of coffee and a bottle of maple syrup on the table. _“Sure….”_ Canada poured a medium amount of maple syrup on Kumajiro’s plate and then he poured an unhealthy amount on his pancakes and even some in his coffee. Canada began ranting about an extremely long document his boss had asked him to review but being hungry Kumajiro decided to firmly focus on his food. Kumajiro finished his plate quickly and watched Canada as he served him another heap of maple syrup drenched tuna. Kumajiro was halfway through his plate, Canada had barely began, when the house phone rang and Canada stood up to answer it. Kumajiro finished up his tuna and looked up as Canada spoke quickly on the phone in French. Canada placed the phone down on a small table and looked over to Kumajiro. _“Kumajiro, there’s a meeting being held near by do you want to come with me?”_ Canada asked while walking back to the table and then taking another bite out of his pancake. Kumajiro thought for a moment then replied quickly. _“Oh…. ok.”_

Canada washed the dishes slowly while Kumajiro failed to lick a patch of maple syrup off of his left paw. Canada laughed lightly and cleaned his paw with a wet paper towel while Kumajiro looked on. Kumajiro licked Canada’s face and then yawned, still tired from staying up the night before. Kumajiro lay quietly on the floor thinking silently as Canada attempted to brush a knot out of his blonde hair. Kumajiro never really minded going to meetings with Canada since he calmed the nation down and he didn’t care much as long as no one was mean to Canada. Canada placed the hairbrush he was using on the kitchen counter and picked up Kumajiro swiftly. Canada walked towards the front door and picked up his house keys on the way. He exited the house into the warm summer air and Kumajiro began to think of what the meeting topic was while Canada locked the front door. Kumajiro snuggled up to Canada as the nation headed over to his red Fiat, which Canada was extremely proud of seeing that it had a large white maple leaf sticker on the front hood, and Canada pulled out a key that had a maple leaf shaped toy attached to the same key ring. He swung the door open and Kumajiro hopped onto the seat beside where Canada sat down at the wheel. Canada shut the door and turned on the car which began to fill with cool refreshing air. Kumajiro watched as Canada pulled the car out of the house's driveway and headed down a empty road. Kumajiro curled up in his seat and Canada rubbed him behind the ears with one hand while keeping his eyes fixed on the road before him. _“Hey, Kuma, Francis sounded pretty happy over the phone so maybe the meeting topic won’t be very depressing eh?”_ Canada stated calmly while taking a turn into a short highway and adjusting his hands on the steering wheel. _“Maybe it was reverse psychology….”_ Kumajiro replied while peeking out of the car’s side window to see a lovely view of a large forest. Canada shrugged and turned the steering wheel quickly to enter a long road. Kumajiro watched as he speed up the car while staying at the speed limit since barely anyone was on the same lane they were on. _“Eh? It could be.”_ Canada replied while Kumajiro curled up on his other side and sighed quietly. Canada took a few turns and then stopped at a red light. He turned his head and smiled at Kumajiro while giving him a piece of hardened maple syrup that he kept in the car. Kumajiro looked up at and asked him a question. _“So what might it be then?”_ Kumajiro said while sitting up and crawling into Canada’s lap as the Canadian continued driving down the street since the light had turned green. _“I don’t know…. What do you think?”_ Canada asked while checking his side mirror for anyone driving behind him. _“I’m a polar bear.”_ Kumajiro stated causing Canada to laugh and he made a small turn down a two laned road. _“Good point Kuma.”_ Canada commented and Kumajiro decided to ask him another question. _“So what do YOU think?”_ Canada adjusted his hands once again and leaned back into his seat while thinking and then he replied. _“Hmmm…. It could be about Al’s birthday.”_ Kumajiro recalled that Canada and America’s birthdays were quite close to each other but he was unable to conjure up a date. _“When is his birthday?”_ He asked and Canada replied quickly while blinking his violet eyes slowly. _“In a couple weeks, on the fourth, but the others enjoy preparing early.”_ Kumajiro closed his eyes and thought of the future events to come. _“What do you want for your birthday this year?”_ Canada peered down at Kumajiro and grinned sheepishly. Kumajiro made sure to never forget Canada’s birthday though the other nations had quite a difficult problem in doing so. Kumajiro, even though he is a polar bear, tried to make a little present every year but the duo often ended up shopping instead. He noticed that Canada never really minded how America’s birthday overshadowed his except on a few occasions. Kumajiro always attempted to make Canada’s day special but he knew his limits as a polar bear. He did like to think that Canada enjoyed his attempts so Kumajiro tried every year. Kumajiro snuggled up to Canada’s side as Canada turned the car into a large parking lot littered with cars of different colors. _“Hmmm. This year let’s check out the parade this year, eh? Or we can try to make the biggest pancake ever. Whatever is cool.”_ Canada stated while grinning and Kumajiro shrugged slightly. _“Oh…. ok.”_ Canada turned around in his seat and looked out the back window cautiously. _“We have arrived.”_ Canada said while pulling his red fiat into an empty parking space and unclipping his seat belt.

Kumajiro felt Canada pick him up slowly and he slipped out of the car. Kumajiro heard the car lock while snuggling up to Canada as they approached a large building. The building was about seven stories high with more than plenty windows on each floor. Canada took out his wallet with one hand as they reached the front door. Canada always kept several photos of himself, others, and Kumajiro in his wallet and Kumajiro noticed a certain one of him asleep in a pile of maple leaves. Canada unlocked the door with a silver key card and the door swung open. Kumajiro felt a flow of cool air hit him. They walked through lighted hallways and three floors until Canada spotted a large brown door with the number nine written in simple red sharpie. Kumajiro shifted his position in Canada’s arms as they approached the door swiftly. Canada shifted Kumajiro into one arm and knocked on the door four times. Kumajiro heard shuffling on the other side and then the door swung open with a grinning American on the other end. Kumajiro sighed as America pulled the two of them inside the room. Kumajiro tilted his head to the side to see France, England, China, Russia, Germany, Japan, and North Italy all sitting on the floor in a circle. The meeting room was small and decorated with only a large map on the right side of the room. A large table was leaned on the left wall and several chairs were stacked beside it. America sat next to England and patted an empty spot next to him. Canada sighed reluctantly and sat down with his legs crossed and with France to his right. Kumajiro felt Canada place him in his lap and then the nation crossed his arms across his chest. _“Eh, Al…. what is going on?”_ America laughed while nudging Canada and to Kumajiro’s annoyment when Canada was nudged he was as well. _“Whatcha think Mattie?”_ Canada rolled his eyes and looked down at Kumajiro with a tired smile. _“Eh? Francis told me this was a minor emergency. If it isn’t I would like to leave so I can get some work done.”_ Kumajiro snickered to himself when he saw that America felt taken aback by Canada’s stern comment. _“Dude DUDE, we’re all gonna play a game so we can get to know each other more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STAY!”_ America whinned loudly and shook England harshly to Brit’s annoyance. Kumajiro curled up on Canada’s lap and received a comforting pat on the head while Canada thought over his next move. _“Fine. I’ll stay.”_ America criss crossed his legs while grinning then China leaned back on his hands and looked around the room. _“What game are we playing, aru?”_ He said. Japan sighed and placed his hands on his lap as America thought quietly for a moment. A wild grin appeared on America’s face which meant to Kumajiro that something weird or bad was coming. _“Two lies and a truth. It’s like two truths and a lie but better.”_ Kumajiro became confused like the others at the fact that America felt the need to change the very simple game to something that seemed more complicated. England cleared his throat and glanced at America. _“Why not just play two truths and a lie?”_ England said questioningly while America groaned and slumped over. _“True…. but how will we get to know each other more if two-thirds of what we are saying is the truth?”_ England shook his head in disappointment and North Italy grinned at America. _“Ve, it still doesn’t make sense but let’s play it that way anyway!!!”_ Italy chimed in and nudged Germany in attempt to make the German smile which did nothing. Kumajiro looked up at Canada who was smiling softly at his brother’s silliness. Kumajiro began to wonder what was to come from this game. America sat a bit closer to the middle of the circle and raised his hands. _“OK dudes. So this is how it’ll go. The chosen one will go first and will say two lies and one true fact about himself to the group. Whoever figures out what the true fact is goes next so…. Mattie dude you’ll go first!”_

Kumajiro watched Canada think quietly then Kumajiro whispered him an idea and the Canadian smiled. _“Eh, ok, fact one is that I’ve never spoken French for a full day. Fact two is that I have over seven Canadian flags in my house and fact three is I’ve spoken to every personification in the world.”_ Kumajiro watched the other nations question what Canada said with slight confusion. Some looked as if they thought they had the answer but most kept their mouths shut in fear that they will get it wrong off of the bat. Then America pumped a fist in the air and grinned widely. _“The French thing is the truth.”_ Canada laughed until tears formed in his eyes and Kumajiro placed a paw on his forehead. Kumajiro looked up at France who held a hand over his mouth while laughing and England who could not deal with the American anymore. _“Al, I lived with France when I was younger so what language would I have spoken then? It’s quite obvious that it was a lie.”_ America groaned in despair and flopped onto his back. Canada placed a hand on his shoulder while Kumajiro stepped off of his lap and sat on America’s chest. England smirked and looked over to Canada. _“The second fact is the correct one I assume.”_ England stated with confidence causing Canada to nod. Russia and Japan clapped silently at the first winner of the game. Kumajiro felt America sit up and place a hand on his head. _“Mattie. You have over seven flags at home? No offence but how many fucking flags do you have then?”_ Kumajiro made a small flag count in his head but even he didn’t know the true amount. Canada ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. _“Eh…. maybe 15 or 20. I don’t really know. But you really can’t have too many.”_ He said clearly embarrassed while Kumajiro felt America place him back in Canada’s lap. Kumajiro felt Canada hug him to his chest and he looked at the circle of nations. _“Vell, that is quite a number Canada.”_ Germany said smoothly while trying to pry Italy off of himself. Russia laughed and glared at England with his dark purple eyes. _“Your turn, da?”_ He said quietly while the British nation searched through his mind for his chosen facts. _“I suppose so, Ivan. Hmmmm…. Fact one is that I have never been a pirate. Two is that I believe in the supernatural and fairies. Three is that I do currently smoke.”_ Kumajiro thought of the answer on his own while England looked around skeptically. Then England crossed his arms, pleased with himself, and smirked confidently. Kumajiro whispered the answer to Canada who then gave him a comforting hug. China smiled and raised his hand seeming ready to state his answer. _“Do you smoke, aru?”_ England shook his head and frowned at the thought of doing so. _“No, Yao, I quit years ago.”_ He said smoothly and then he shook an almost asleep America awake. _“Then….”_ North Italy began to say silently and almost to himself. Kumajiro and the other nations looked over to the Italian who had eyes eyes squinting as always. He smiled and leaned on Japan who was to his left. _“…. I think you do believe in the supernatural and fairies, right?”_ North Italy said which pulled out a respected nod from England. Kumajiro tilted his head while the others looked at him oddly. America patted England on the back while France chuckled loudly. _“That is not something to be proud of l’Angleterre.”_ France said while giggling. England huffed and looked away sheepishly while Kumajiro rolled over while trying to get a knot out of his fur. Canada looked down at Kumajiro and pulled the knot apart quickly without hurting him. Kumajiro licked Canada’s hand and looked over to North Italy who had a grin on his face. _“Ve…. ok numero uno is I have painted the entire world map before. Numero due is that I have two brothers and numero tre is that I do not have glasses.”_ North Italy said quickly while smiling. Japan and Germany immediately raised their hands and North Italy jumped in his seat. _“Whaaaaaaaat…. It wasn’t that easy!!!”_ He whinned while shaking Germany’s shoulders and Kumajiro looked up curiously. Germany smirked and pushed North Italy away once again. _“Is number three the truth Feliciano?”_ Germany stated while stretching his legs and then re-crossing them. North Italy laughed and wore a wide grin. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of thick framed glasses. Kumajiro watched as he placed them on and blinked his autumn eyes as the others looked in awe. Kumajiro was even a bit surprised that the Italian rather walk around partially blind than wear his glasses which looked quite decent. Germany’s face went slightly red as North Italy hugged his arm. _“Ve…. I have glasses but I don’t wear them because they make me look weird.”_ He said silently. In truth Kumajiro and the others thought North Italy looked quite alright with glasses. Germany glared at North Italy with his bright blue eyes and wore a neutral expression. _“That doesn’t matter! You wear them so you’re not squinting all the damn time!”_ Germany said while smacking North Italy upside the head lightly. North Italy laughed and adjusted his glasses on his nose. _“Hai, Italy, you should use your glasses more.”_ Japan said while the others thought of the true answer to the facts North Italy said. _“That’s what Lovi says….”_ North Italy said while letting go of Germany’s arm and then China held up a hand. “I was not aware, Italy, that you had two brothers…. Is that the correct answer?” China said with a hint of uncertainty which was cleared once North Italy smiled. _“Mmhm. Lovino, Leonardo, and me are brothers. Leonardo is a micronation called Seborga but I see past that.”_ North Italy said while taking out a photo of the three of them and showing it to the others. 

Kumajiro had met the micronations a while back and thought of them to be quite alright. He noticed that Canada often spoke to them when he had nothing else to do. Kumajiro looked up at China as the nation began to list his facts. _“My facts are that I have four Hello Kitty dolls at home, I have copyrighted art before and I have never gotten lost before.”_ China said with a tone of humor in his voice. Kumajiro thought of what could be the answer while the other nations murmured silently to themselves. Then Japan spoke up. _“You have most definitely gotten lost before Nīsan.”_ China nudged Japan and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. _“Don’t spoil the game Japan, aru!”_ Japan smiled slightly and looked down at the light brown carpet. Russia smiled at the two then interrupted their moment with his answer. _“I didn’t think you were capable of copyrighting China.”_ Russia said while his smile widened and China grinned. _“It was a long time ago!”_ He said loudly as the other nations laughed and Kumajiro stretched out while glancing at Russia who was now next. Russia leaned on his palm and closed his purple eyes. _“Hmmm. I have attempted to sell my soul before, I watch My Little Pony and I don’t fear my sisters.”_ Russia said while smiling and then opening his eyes. The other nations poundered the facts while Kumajiro noted that even Canada seemed stumped. Then Kumajiro saw America suddenly jump to his feet and laugh. _“The hero has figured it out! No way have you tried to sell your soul, no one would buy anyway, and you are SO afraid of your sisters. The only logical explanation is that you do watch My Little Pony which is priceless OH MY GOSH YOU DO!!!”_ America exclaimed loudly. Kumajiro and the other nations turned to Russia who was clapping his hands in the conclusion to America’s speech. Russia smiled and looked up at America who was sitting down back in his seat. _“Отлично сработано, and I regret nothing.”_ Russia said calmly while Kumajiro looked up at America who had begun to think about his facts. America looked up with a grin on his face and began to speak. _“Awesome, it’s my turn! My facts are that I have a pet eagle, I have seen every single scary movie ever, and I have never watched a scary movie without having nightmares afterwards.”_ America puffed out his chest as the three remaining nations who hadn’t gone yet thought of the answer. Kumajiro recalled a conversation between America and Canada which gave the answer away to him immediately. _“Do you have a bald eagle as a pet….?”_ Japan said with curiosity to America who then laughed. _“Hahaha…. I wish Japan dude but no.”_ America said and Japan sighed silently and then France looked over to the American. _“You have never watched a scary movie without having nightmares afterwards have you l’Amérique?”_ He said causing America to flop onto the floor once again and hold out two thumbs up. France smirked to himself and rubbed his chin while thinking of what to say for his turn. France smiled and Kumajiro shook himself awake so he didn’t fall asleep. France held up a hand and looked up at the circle of nations. _“Aha…. This is hard. I have punched one of my bosses before, I enjoy the show America’s Funniest Videos and I hit on my bosses staff.”_ Japan and Germany, being the last two, thought for several minutes. Germany spoke up quietly while North Italy attached himself to him again. _“I’m going to assume that you watch the childish show.”_ Germany smirked and patted North Italy on the back since he was to tired to try to pry him off again. _“Corriger l'Allemagne.”_ France leaned into Canada while smirking. Kumajiro received a pat on the head from France and then he looked across the room to Germany. North Italy smiled sweetly causing Germany to stiffen immediately. _“It’s your turn Germany!!!”_ North Italy said while releasing Germany and smirking. _“Ja, ja….scheisse I don’t know…. Aha! Fact one is I can run un mile in one minute. Fact two is that I have had over twenty dogs in my lifetime und the third fact is that I have punched mein großer Bruder before.”_ Germany said with a slight smirk. Kumajiro looked over to Japan who was the last person in the group who hadn’t gone yet. Then America held up both of his hands and then looked over to Kumajiro with a creping smile. _“Yo, Kuma dude, you should guess to.”_ America said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear and Kumajiro glared at him.

 _“What?”_ Kumajiro said suddenly while he sat up and looked to Canada who wore a small smile. Japan and Germany looked over to Kumajiro who glanced back at them. Japan shrugged with not reject to what America said and Kumajiro sighed softly. _“I suppose I’ll go after Japan.”_ Kumajiro said to which Japan smiled. _“That sounds about right Kumajiro.”_ Japan said and then Kumajiro laid back down on Canada’s lap. _“That’s cool. But if Japan doesn’t get the right answer in one turn then Kuma dude will go.”_ America suddenly declared ignoring Japan and Kumajiro’s previous resolvement. Japan looked over to America and gasped with a pale expression. _“That’s too much pressure!”_ He said quickly. America laughed as Japan thought in silence for a moment and then he smiled slightly. _“Of course you have had more than twenty dogs Germany.”_ Japan said calmly. Germany nodded while North Italy leaned on him and then Japan began to think of his two lies and his one truth. Japan sat up straighter than he was already was and sighed. _“My facts are that I have memorized the entire script of the first Naruto episode, I binge watched the entire Attack On Titan series and I can list every name of every pokemon created.”_ Japan said with an unwavering tone. Kumajiro had watched Japan’s eyes as he stated his facts and noticed that his eyes dilated when he said the two lies. The only reason he knew that a person's eyes dilated when they lied is from the mystery and cop shows that Canada was always watching. He had to admit the shows were quite interesting, especially about the consulting detective and his soldier friend. Kumajiro blinked his coal eyes and smiled in the inside since it looked odd on the outside. He knew the answer. _“The third fact is the truth.”_ Kumajiro said startling Japan and the other nations. He could tell that they didn’t expect him to know the answer. Canada smiled and rubbed Kumajiro behind his left ear. Japan nodded to himself and stretched his legs quickly. _“I believe it is your turn now Kumajiro.”_ Japan said while brushing dust off of his jacket. Kumajiro perked his ears and looked up at the ceiling feeling confident in himself. _“Are all of you guessing then?”_ Kumajiro said while thinking of three facts that consisted of two lies. He found it difficult to find questions that didn’t give the answer away immediately. The nations looked among themselves and then England cleared his throat. _“I suppose whoever gets the answer will win the game.”_ England said as the other nations nodded in agreement to this new addition to the game. Kumajiro thought over his chosen facts once more and then began. _“Alrighty then…. I am older than Canada, I can’t communicate with other animals and I wasn’t born in the nation Canada.”_ Kumajiro said smoothly as the nations listened carefully. He didn’t expect any of the nations, apart from Canada, to know the true fact. Kumajiro never really felt the need to share his personal information with anyone but Canada who rarely asked him of anything anyway. The facts though he enjoyed. In truth, Kumajiro is older than Canada by a four year difference but he never saw any importance of the fact. He can communicate with other animals because the language between them are actually quite similar and he slightly recalls being born in the Boreal forest of Canada. Kumajiro observed the other nations curiously until it appeared as if someone had come up with a conclusion. _“Are you older than Mathieu?”_ France inquired questionably and the other nations leaned in curiously. Kumajiro clapped his paws together and yawned. _“You are correct.”_ Kumajiro said.

France smiled and crossed his arms. Canada smiled and Kumajiro felt him being held tightly by the nation. _“How much older are you, aru?”_ China asked while smiling. Kumajiro thought about the time difference then remembered China had asked him a question. _“About four years….”_ Kumajiro replied with a tone of uncertainty. Kumajiro knows that he is older than Canada but he does not remember his birthdate so he just assumes that he is four years older than the nation. _“That is cool but what about the two other facts?”_ Japan asked curiously since it is not everyday you get to have a conversation with a talking polar bear. Kumajiro noticed that most nations abstain from asking him how he even had the ability to speak. Kumajiro thought for a moment then came up with a response. _“I can communicate with other animals and I think I was born in the Boreal forest in Canada…. I don’t really know.”_ Kumajiro said and then he began to lick his right paw clean of dust. Kumajiro felt Canada pat him softly on the head. _“Wow that’s cool Kuma dude. So can you talk to fish?”_ America chimed excitedly while loosening his tight tie. Kumajiro was about to reply when he heard Canada’s phone ringing loudly. Canada pulled out his cell phone and Kumajiro felt himself being placed in France’s lap. Canada got up while frowning and then he smiled softly at the other nations. _“Eh…. it’s my boss. I will be right back.”_ Canada walked out of the room swiftly while answering his cell phone. Kumajiro waited for the door to close and then he turned to America with a favor in mind. _“Can I ask you favor?”_ Kumajiro asked America with a relaxed tone. America turned to Kumajiro and smiled. _“Sure Kuma dude. What’s up?”_ America said calmly. _“Don’t forget Canada’s birthday this year.”_ Kumajiro said with a strong tone. America’s eyes widened and his expression appeared confused. The polar bear was tired of the other nations forgetting and he felt he needed to do something about it this year. Kumajiro thought that having the other nations remember Canada’s birthday would be special to the Canadian. Kumajiro sighed realizing that he would have to explain the whole thing to the American. _“You and the others always forget Canada’s birthday. Your birthday somewhat overshadows his since they are close. So I’m asking you to not forget this year. It’ll make him extremely happy.”_ Kumajiro said with a smooth tone. America wore a twisted frown and then he pulled out his cell phone. _“Yeah yeah I know Kuma dude. I always feel like an ass every year so I’ll set a reminder this year. Maybe I won’t forget.”_ America said quietly while pulling out his cell phone. Kumajiro saw that America had began typing something but then he paused. Kumajiro began to think that he would have to tell America the date but then America slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. America smiled. _“I think what you said totally applies to everyone here.”_ America said loudly so the other nations that looked on got the message. As if on cue most of the other nations nodded while the others pulled out their cell phones. Kumajiro began to drift asleep in France’s arms when he heard the door click open. Canada stepped back into the room wearing a stiff frown. Kumajiro slipped out of France’s lap and walked over to him on all fours. He felt Canada pick him up swiftly and then he saw Canada look over to the other nations. Canada held Kumajiro with one hand while running his fingers through his hair. Canada slightly smiled. _“Eh…. my boss wants to talk in person so I have to leave. Sorry.”_ He said with a depressing tone. Kumajiro began to wonder what Canada’s boss would want at a time like this. England stood up at walked over to the Canadian. He gave Canada a small hug and twisted a smile onto his lips. _“It’s alright lad you can leave. I’m quite glad you joined us in this…. Game.”_ England said causing Canada to smile. “*Sigh* Thanks.” He said. Kumajiro snuggled up to Canada and waved at the nations as Canada began to leave the room. Then one more voice spoke. _“See ya on the first.”_ America said cooly. Kumajiro looked up at Canada who was smiling brightly. _“Alright._ ”


End file.
